Stolen Heart
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Chiaki schreibt einen Brief an Marron.


Stolen Heart

Konnichi wa!!!!

So, hier iss jetz ne neue Story von mir. Ich hoffe, ihr lest sie (was ich bezweifle)und schreibt mir euren Senf (was ich höchst bezweifle) unter: [lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1]

Widmung: goldfish (Ich hoffe, ich habe den Namen richtig geschrieben ^^v) Hoffentlich liest du die Story auch.

Copyright: Ich mache mit dieser Story kein Geld, etc.

Kenntnis: Man sollte (muss aber nicht) den ersten Band von KKJ gelesen haben. Aber man sollte zumindest Chiaki und Marron kennen.

So, das war´s jetz,

Lumen Spei

Stolen Heart

Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen. Zuerst bemerkte ich es nicht, doch dann traf es mich mit einer Wucht, die einen Fels hätte sprengen können. Plötzlich war es so klar wie Kloßbrühe, dass es gestohlen worden war... Die ersten Anzeichen habe ich einfach übergangen... Diesen Herzklopfen, als versuche eine pulsierende Flüssigkeitaus meinem innersten herauszusprudeln, mit allen Mitteln, sogar, wenn mein Herz dabei explodiere...Als ich es zum ersten Mal spürte,das war im Treppenhaus, als du vor mit standest,... oder besser lagst. Dein Körper war so leicht und geschmeidig, als ich dir auf die Beine geholfen habe. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an den Augenblick, als wir uns zum ersten Mal in die Augen sahen... Damals konnte ich es nicht fassen, so tief in diese beiden Seen hineinzutauchen... Heute kann ich dir jeden Tag in die Augen sehen und ertränke mich fast immer darin. Weiche Knie, wenn ich dir gegenüberstehe, wie Vanilleeis in der Sonne schmelzen sie dahin... Und immer, immer dieses komisch Gefühl im Bauch, wie Millionen von Käfern Kriechtieren und anderem Gewürm, die in einem rumkrabbeln. Es ist eine ziemlich ekelhafte Vorstellung, aber irgendwo stimmt sie mit diesem Gefühl überein. Diese Hitze, diese erdrückende Schwüle, als ich dich auf die Wange geküsst habe und zum ersten Mal deinen Geruch schmeckte... Du hast nach Jasmin, etwas Schweiß und, und vollkommen nach dir gerochen. Ich hab mir den Geruch in die Nase „gebrannt", damit ich dich immer riechen und deinen Duft 100 Meilen gegen den Wind wahrnehmen kann... (Naja, das mit den 100 Meilen, da übertreib ich wahrscheinlich ein bisschen.. Es sind nur 99^^v). Diese Wut, als Minazuki dich hat küssen wollen. Wenn du ihm nicht eine geklatscht hättest, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich höchstpersönlich über den Jordan geschickt... 

All das habe ich nicht gemerkt, bis wir in den Vergnügungspark gingen. Ein Dämon hatte von Minazuki Besitz ergriffen, deshalb war mir nicht wohl bei der Sache, dich allein mit ihm in´s Geisterhaus zu schicken,... Aber wahrscheinlich war es mehr der misslungene Kussversuch. Aber ich musste mit deiner Freundin reingehen. Dann plötzlich hast du geschrieen... Ich hatte ziemliche Angst um dich und bin sofort zu deiner Stimme geeilt. Doch was ich sah, war nicht der Dämon, sondern du. Du hast wie ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Boden gesessen und mich mit tränengefüllten Augen angesehen. Es war der schlimmste Anblick meines Lebens... Dich so verängstigt und verstört zu sehen. Ich wahr wahrscheinlich mehr geschockt als du. Aber als du mir versichert hast, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, da hab ich mich auch beruhigt und dich in den Arm genommen, ich hatte alles erwartet, alles, aber nicht das: Anstatt mich wegzustoßen, hast du dich in meinem Arm gekuschelt... Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl!!! So sind wir dann schließlich auch rausgegangen, bis ich Idiot dir gesagt hab, dass wir wieder draußen waren. Hätte ich nicht machen sollen, denn diese Situation, dass du dich in meinen Arm gekuschelt hast, ist bis heute nie wieder vorgekommen. Unter einem Vorwand sind wir dann zusammen Riesenrad gefahren. Du hast den Verkäufer förmlich mit deine Blicken erstochen, als ich für uns beide bezahlte und er uns wohlwissend anlächelte. Du hast mir von deiner Kindheit und der ersten Begegnung deiner Eltern erzählt. Da merkte ich, dass du unheimlich stark sein musst, um mit dieser Einsamkeit klarzukommen. Und ich dachte daran, dass ich dir vielleicht auch mal auf ein Karussell helfen sollte, damit wir später einmal heiraten könnten. Aber ich schalt mich einen Dummkopf und schob den Gedanken, von dir in einer Kirche im langen weißen Brautkleid zur Seite und widmete mich anderen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel mich nochmals über dich zu wundern. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du so über die Liebe denkst. Aber ich glaube dir nicht, ich denke du kannst lieben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Miyako und Minazuki gern hast. Vielleicht auch mich ein wenig? Was danach geschah, ist nicht so wichtig, und gehört an einen anderen Ort. Und dann merkte ich es: am nächsten Tag, als wir zur Schule gegangen sind, hast du dich dann zu mir umgedreht und Danke gesagt. Einfach so, ohne Grund. Dabei hätte ich mich bedanken sollen. Denn du hast mir eines dieser wunderschönen Lächeln geschenkt. Sein solches Lächeln, das nur du lächeln kannst. Da hat dann mein Herz so richtig zum wummern angefangen. Als würde jemand mit nem Hammer draufschlagen. Ich dachte, selbst du müsstest es noch schlagen hören können. Du, die du mir mein Herz gestohlen hast.

Du bist für mich das wunderbarste Wesen, dass es im weiten, unendlich All gibt...Deine Haare sind geschmeidiger als Seide, und wenn das Mondlicht auf sie scheint, sehen sie aus, wie ein Wasserfall aus silbrigem Mondlicht. Deine Lippen sind zarter als die Blätter einer gerade erblühten Rose... Wie oft wünsche ich mir, diese Lippen mit den meinen zu berühren, und sei es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick...Deine Haut ist weich und geschmeidig. Jeder Pfirsich würde vor Neid totenblass werden. Deine Augen funkeln mehr als tausende von Edelsteinen und strahlen mehr Wärme aus, als ein Feuer es je könnte. Sie sind klarer als jede Bergquelle und lebendiger als das Wasser selbst. Dein Körper scheint von Elfen und Feen aus Porzellan gemacht. Denn du bewegst dich nicht so, als würdest du gehen, sondern schweben, getragen von einer unsichtbaren Macht. Eine Gazelle würde sich neben deiner Anmut wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen vorkommen. Du bewegst dich, als würdest du tanzen und jeden Augenblick würden dir Flügel wachsen, und du würdest fortfliegen, wie ein Schmetterling... In deinen feingliedrigen Händen hältst du mein Herz, dass die Diebin in dir mir gestohlen hat. Gib du gut auf deines Acht, denn ich habe vor, es zum Ausgleich auch zu stehlen... 

-Owari-

Schreibt euren Senf an: [lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1]

   [1]: mailto:lumen_et_spes@gmx.de



End file.
